


Auguas De Marco

by ecapss



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark/Jack - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, M/M, darks only nice to people he loves and thats a whole one, jacks a lil bitch, stupid as all hell I'm sorry come back tomorrow for more angst fuck me, this is absolutely fucking gross and I'm sorry but I'm LONELY AND NEEDY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecapss/pseuds/ecapss
Summary: This is a lil thing just to get the writers block out for my other jack/dark thing. I promise you he's still a bastard but sometimes he know whats up okay





	Auguas De Marco

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lil thing just to get the writers block out for my other jack/dark thing. I promise you he's still a bastard but sometimes he know whats up okay

Dark doesn’t cuddle. He rarely expresses any sort of soft physical affection whatsoever aside from early morning hair pets or the occasional squeeze of Jack’s waist as he walks past. Jack can only recall a few hugs, always brief possessive things that make his head spin. Usually in a relationship this would seem odd, but despite his extremely warm nature Jack fully understands Dark’s just cold. In work, in life, it’s fitting that in love he's no different.

That being said, Jack never takes it personally. He cuddles up to pillows and soft blankets during movies and plays with his fingers as they walk side by side. Drowns himself in tea and comfy sweaters that carry the same sense of coziness that always seems to calm the buzz for attention at the back of his skull. He’s handled this lonely tendency of his before meeting Dark just fine, and waits for fits of need to pass just as he did when he lived alone.

His reliance on self sufficiency is why it’s only after three sleepless nights that Jack realizes why he's barley been able to slog through the day. The unfortunately familiar static in his chest refuses to quiet this time, pushing down on his limbs until it’s exhausting to move. A haze of isolation that despite his best efforts he can’t shake, seizing his mind until it’s one continuous, painful thought. 

With horror, Jack realizes he wants to cry. 

He isn't even sure why, he just feels _bad _. The static has turned to gross itching under his bones and after a few deep breaths just make matters worse he decides he can’t handle this one alone. He could, but he really doesn't want too.__

__Jack and Dark have very separate lives, even while living together. They watch movies in the evenings and spend lazy mornings together but both ultimately dedicate their lives to work. Jack for the most part is thankful for the drive they share, having lost a fair number of boyfriends to a busy schedule, but now it only adds to his inexplicable misery. Dark tends to stay in his office ridiculously late, for the past week only joining him for mere hours in bed. Jack hates that he misses him._ _

__He expected to be nervous as he made his way to the office, this being the most emotionally vulnerable he’s ever dared to go with Dark, with anyone, but the need to see someone takes complete priority over everything else._ _

__Dark glances up from his desk to find his boyfriend in the doorway, an oversized sweater hanging off his frame and his favorite blanket pulled around his shoulders. Jack’s hair is wild, pushed back over his forehead from constantly running a nervous hand through it. For a moment Dark’s writing falters, but picks up speed smoothly as he looks back at his work._ _

__“Something wrong?”_ _

__He’s surprised to see Jack shuffle forward, falling into the chair opposite of Dark’s desk. He bundles his knees up to his chest and lies his head on top of them._ _

__“Do you mind if I sit in here?”_ _

__This sweet, soft voice was Dark’s favorite. So pretty and personal compared to his usual attention demanding shrill. This Jack isn't preforming or putting on confidence, this is a Jack thats for him only, and that always steals Dark’s attention despite his best efforts._ _

__“Love, I’m afraid I won’t be very good company tonight-”_ _

__“I don’t really feel like talking so neither will I.”_ _

__Jack rarely interrupts him, and even less so with such serious a tone. He had always been one to ramble through his issues, arguing and explaining with passion. It was odd to see him so somber. Dark caves, sensing a larger issue but letting it go for now._ _

__“Very well.”_ _

__Gratefully Jack closes his eyes, already growing drowsy at the soft background of light breaths, keyboard clicks, the scratch of a pen. He wants to drown in the warmth of just existing with another person, and is content settling for slowly melting into the office chair. Dark has full intent to finish his papers, but one glance at his weary boyfriend clicks his odd behavior into place. He forgets how insecure he can be at times, Jack's stage confidence makes it easy too. He puts his papers aside._ _

__“Come here.”_ _

__Against his wishes, Jack groggily blinks his eyes open to Dark’s chair pushed back from the desk, head thrown to the side as if he hadn't said anything._ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__“Come.”_ _

__The thought of moving when he's just gotten a moment of peace almost sets off tears, exhausted from the effort of keeping himself together this long. He pushes himself up, ignoring the slight shake to his hands, and stumbles around the desk, looking for the words to explain himself._ _

__“Dark, I’m-” The movements too quick for his overworked brain to process, hands yanking down on his hips and forcing him to fall into Dark's chair. In an effort to right himself, Jack squirms until he realizes the position he's been handled into, sitting across Dark’s lap, long legs hanging off the chairs arm._ _

__He nestles his head into Dark’s shoulder, hating the way his throat closes. Hating that this is exactly what he wanted, but can't ask for._ _

__“‘m fine, you don’t have too just for my sake.”_ _

__Preferring silence, Dark simply tightens his grip. Jack bundles the blanket closer, simultaneously immensely satisfied and guilty._ _

__“Sorry. If this annoys you.”_ _

__He knows nothing he can say will change Dark’s mind if its set, so he decides to accept it, holding the fabric of his shirt a little tighter then he means too. Dark leans back in his chair, turning his lamp off before moving his chin to rest on Jack’s head and rubbing circles on his back._ _

__“Dearest, loving you is in no way annoying.”_ _

__This surprises Jack, Dark not being one to invite emotional conversation. Part of him wishes that he could have chosen any time but now._ _

__“I mean the stupid clinginess-”_ _

__“Would you believe me if I told you I’ve missed you these past couple of days?” The man hums, quieting the painful buzzing in Jack’s skull. He'd never tire of Dark's voice, especially quiet and soothing like this. “That I miss you always, even when you're only in the next room?”_ _

__This confession eases his anxiety considerably, and Jack struggles to respond._ _

__“Really?”_ _

__“I don’t lie to you, and I trust you to do the same.” He pauses, his voice the softest Jack has ever heard. “Is a seat at my desk what you really wanted tonight?”_ _

__Now he's grateful not to be face to face, finding the conversation difficult enough with his head buried in Dark’s chest, away from his knowing eyes._ _

__“I wasn’t lying I just-” Having never exposed this aspect of himself, this vulnerability, he hesitates. “it’s the most I dared to ask for.”_ _

__“Dear, you are without a doubt my greatest weakness.” Dark laughs, and Jack’s heart flutters at the way it vibrates in his chest. It’s such a rare sound but never fails to fluster him. “I can’t help but want to love you, beyond any of my being, or responsibilities. You are in no way taking from me by asking for affection if I forget to ensure you feel that.”_ _

__“I know you love me I just-”_ _

__“Do you feel loved?” Jack takes a shaky breath, willing himself not to cry._ _

__“I feel alone.”_ _

__All of Jack’s resolve breaks at Dark’s response, tears and relieved smiles all rolled into a mess of emotion._ _

__“Well I’m just going to have to change that, won’t I?”_ _

__Hours later, Jack decides he loves having someone to pet his hair and pull him closer when keeping himself together is overwhelming. Some old movie plays on the TV, mostly for background noise, while Dark runs his hands over every place he can reach and eases the terrible tightness in Jack’s chest. At some point he knows Dark will want to move to the bed, complaining that lying on the couch will hurt his back, but the moment is so perfect Jack just burrows deeper into the warmth and comfort and _love__ _

____"Thanks."_ _ _ _

____"Always dear." He pauses._ _ _ _

____"You deserve it."_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> roast me i deserve it


End file.
